The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a wiring board constituted by being mounted with a light transmitting member and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
In recent years, in accordance with high speed formation of an electronic apparatus or a semiconductor apparatus, as a method substituting for electric wiring of a background art, a method of propagating a signal using a light waveguide path has been investigated. For example, a light waveguide path is constituted by a material constituting a core of the light waveguide path referred to as so-to-speak core member for transmitting signal light and a so-to-speak clad member formed to cover a surrounding of the core member. The clad member differs from the core member in a reflectance of signal light, and therefore, there is constituted a structure in which the signal light directed to the clad member from the core member is substantially reflected totally to a side of the core member by the clad member.
Further, various methods of mounting the light waveguide path to a wiring board are proposed. For example, the light waveguide path is formed by a resin material or the like and is difficult to be directly bonded to the wiring board, and therefore, a method of mounting the light waveguide path to the wiring board by using an adhering agent (adhering layer) is proposed.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2000-214351
However, when, for example, the light waveguide path is mounted thereto by using a thermosetting resin (adhering agent), there is a case of posing a problem in a mounting accuracy.
For example, in mounting by thermosetting, there is a case of adopting a method of curing a thermosetting resin between a light waveguide path and a wiring board by heating both of the light waveguide path to be mounted and a side of the wiring board. In this case, there is a case of deteriorating a mounting accuracy by expansion of material by heat.
For example, in recent years, in order to reduce cost of fabricating a light waveguide path, an example of fabricating the light waveguide path by a resin material (for example, polymer species material) is increased. According to such a resin material, an influence of expansion or deformation by heating is considerable, and there poses a problem that it is difficult to use the thermosetting material.